


Shut Up And Cuddle Me

by burningcas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, eren and levi are roomates, i guess??, i know its short but oh well, just pure fluff, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcas/pseuds/burningcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds out a fear of Levi's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Cuddle Me

There were several reasons why Eren hated the spring months. It was the time when he had several final projects to get done, the weather started to get warmer, and he had to worry about finals. And of course the rain.

It had been raining every day for about half a month now, and Eren was tired of the constant wet feeling in the air, and not to mention the excessive amount of mud everywhere (seriously, is there even that much dirt around here?).

The last time he had seen clear blue sky was during spring break when he and the crew went up to Sasha’s lakeside cabin in the mountains. The things he would do to see even just a peek of blue sky right now.

Right now, he was sitting propped up on his bed with several empty cans of Arnold Palmers and Rockstars littering a designated corner of his bed. He was typing furiously at his laptop, trying to finish _this goddamn piece of shit_ psychology paper.

“You do realize you’re talking out loud, right?” a voice from the other side of the dorm room commented. Eren looked up, not even realizing he wasn’t alone. Levi, his roommate, was sitting on his bed, resting against the wall with a book open in his lap.

Rain blocked out the window as it pattered against the glass. “Sorry,” he mumbled, taking a sip from what was probably his fifth Rockstar.

Levi grimaced as he watched him down yet another highly caffeinated drink. “How are you not dead yet?” he asked, motioning to the clump of empty drinks at the foot of Eren’s bed.

“Finish first, die later.” Eren’s eyes didn’t leave his laptop’s screen as his fingers danced along the keyboard. Levi huffed through his nose and returned his attention back to the novel in his lap.

Levi was acting kind of strange, Eren thought. That was probably the most that he had said to Eren. Hell, he even started the conversation. Eren’s fingers stopped their typing, his eyebrows drawing together in thought.

He looked over to Levi. “What’s up?” he asked. Levi looked up with his eyes, a brow of his twitching up in question.

“Nothing,” he drew out like it was the most stupid question in the world.

“Alright, alright, just checking,” Eren mumbled again and threw his hands up in a small surrender. Levi’s attention returned to his book as he flipped a page.

Eren watched Levi out of the corner of his eye. Usually, Levi was a quieter person, only making his presence known when he wanted it to. But now, he seemed a bit on edge and not in an aggressive way. His face was blank, but the only indication that something was slightly off was the rapid bouncing of his foot in the air. Eren was majoring in psychology, so he inferred that Levi was anxious right now, but why?

The rain started to get heavier as the sun went down, and by the time it was nearing 9:00, it was just a constant dump of water.

Eren walked out of the bathroom that was adjoined to their room. He groaned when he walked past the window, knowing it was going to be a pain in the ass to have to walk through all the mud to class tomorrow.

Levi was laying down in his bed, facing the wall, his phone screen illuminating his face. He had been quiet since earlier, only speaking up to tell Eren to _clean up your mess, you child_ , and then proceeded to ignore the world there on after.

Eren did just that and got ready for bed. He knew it was early, but he was coming down from his caffeine induced energy high and all he wanted to do was to sleep through the storm. He turned off the lamp on his side of the room, dowsing the room in dark before flopping onto his bed. He muttered a ‘good night’ into his pillow, assuming Levi would hear it and was out like a light.

-+-

Eren was asleep in was probably the most deep sleep of the century. Well, before a crack of thunder that shook the dorm made him jolt awake, of course.

Eren’s eyes shot open at the booming noise and the slight shaking of his bed. He rose up into a sitting position, eyes looking around in the dark room. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw that Levi’s bed was empty.

He was about to call out to see if he was still in the room, but another crash of thunder interrupted him. This time a bright flash of lighting shot through the room, illuminating it with light. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement on the floor at the head of Levi’s bed, the side furthest away from the window. Eren contemplated going for the bat that sat against the wall in case it was an intruder, but instead stood up slowly, the springs in the mattress squeaking as he did so.

His socked feet padded quietly over to peak at the cause of movement. Stopping a few paces away from it, he peered over and saw a bundle that was shadowed in. Another small rumble of thunder before a silent strike of lighting lit up the room again.

Eren was still looking at the bundle when the lighting hit. As the light shot through the room, he saw a person curled up with a blanket wrapped around them; their eyes shut tightly with their hands peeking out from the blanket and clamped down over their ears.

“Levi?” he asked as the rain increased in intensity. The curled up raven peeked open his eyes slightly when he heard his name being called, but flinched and shut them again when another roll of thunder passed by. Eren watched Levi with realization.

“You’re afraid of thunder,” he said quietly, but Levi heard it nonetheless.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, glaring up at the brunet.

“I ain’t judging,” Eren quickly commented, sitting down on the floor next to Levi, “I’m afraid of geese,” he said, trying to make his point more clearly. Levi watched him with weary eyes as he sat down next to him, huffing when Eren told him his fear.

Levi started to lower his hands from his ears when the rain started to die down slightly. He went to adjust the blanket tighter around him when clap of thunder, this one louder than all the others, hit.

He let out a yelp of surprise and seemed to shrink down in on himself, flinching towards Eren. Through the dim lighted room, Eren could see Levi shaking, so he scooted over until their sides were touching. This earned a side glare from Levi, but that didn’t deter him.

Eren could feel Levi shaking now, and he raised a hand and placed in on Levi’s shoulder. The raven flinched again from the unexpected contact and opened his eyes to shoot another half-hearted glare Eren’s way. Though he looked as if the touch was unwanted, he leaned into it anyways. A roll of thunder in the distance made Levi seize up in anticipation for one to hit closer.

Eren took this as a chance to take the same hand that was on Levi’s shoulder, and wrap his arm around both of the raven’s shoulders. He could feel the shorter male’s shoulders relax ever so slightly at the small squeezing hold he gave him.

Once the impending combination strike of lighting and thunder hit, Levi all but jumped in Eren’s lap. Levi threw himself into Eren’s chest, waiting for the thunder to roll off. Surprised at the reaction Levi gave, it took Eren a moment to compute before wrapping his arm around Levi again.

They sat like that for a few moments, the rain drowning out any other sounds. Levi finally relaxed against Eren, settling himself deeper into a more comfortable position. He turned his body and threw his legs over Eren’s outstretched ones, curling up in the blanket and in Eren’s half embrace.

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll end you.”

“Yessir,” Eren chuckled.

“Shut up and cuddle me, you idiot,” he mumbled behind the blanket he pulled up half over his face in slight embarrassment. Eren complied by wrapping both his arms more securely around the bundle in his lap and smiled, resting his head on the bed frame and closing his eyes. Both of them sat like that, Eren listening to the patter of rain outside and on the window.

Levi eventually fell asleep to the most peaceful sleep he had ever had in a long time to the sound of the rain dying down and Eren’s heartbeat in his ear.


End file.
